Can you feel the happiness?
by loving'it4321
Summary: What's christmas about? well in my eyes, it's seeing everyone happy, share the perfect night with the ones we love! My present will make her so happy! I know it for sure! Fem!SuzunoxNagumo and HirotoxReina CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!
1. Unexpected

**REINA'S POV:**

* * *

Suzuno and Nagumo are totally in love with each other, of course they didn't liked admitting being afraid of a broken pride, but eventually they did confessed to each other.. they did had to explain a lot though, after telling everyone they were secretly dating for over a year..

Yeah Nagumo and Suzuno are dating for almost two years now.. but a year ago, something happened. Everyone knows well that living in a orphanage means that you can get adopted, only no one expect it to happen even on this age, living together makes you feel like family already, so it's almost like replacing beloved ones.. but sometimes you get adopted even if you don't wanna..

And that's what happened.. exactly one year ago, Nagumo got adopted and had to leave the orphanage to a faraway place..

I have to say though that they both tear apart knowing they wouldn't see each other so often anymore.. they decided to hold on to their relationship, because they simply just couldn't live without each other.. they talked a lot over the cam, but having a far distance relationship involves nights of crying, and feeling lonely..

Well you are still loyal to each other, but cuddling up together, sharing a kiss, laugh together, or do fun things, are impossible for them.. I often hear Suzuno cry in her room, she really misses him.

It's a year later now, and they still haven't met each other since Nagumo left, I feel so terribly sorry for them, I remember the time they were watching a movie together.. now she sits alone at the fire, staring in it..

I sighed as I walked over to her.. "Ne Suzuno, did you already bought Christmas presents?" I smiled while I sank down to the ground next to her.

"Not yet.." She said but remained staring into the fire.

Yeah it was time for Christmas, and I noticed that Suzuno acted more sad than usual, of course she wants to spend the most wonderful time of the year with the one she loves, and that was taken away from her.

"What about we go shopping tomorrow, I haven't got presents either!"

"Thanks Ulvida, but I'm not really in the mood.."

"Hm okay, well I'm going to make some hot chocolate!" I said and stood up.. "Want some too?" I smiled, but I only received a sad nod.. she hasn't removed her eyes away from the fire the whole conversation long.

My smile turned in for a worried look, I literally could feel her broken heart.

I went to the kitchen to make the chocolate.. I was busy when Hiroto came walking in, I just pretended I haven't saw him, and without giving him a look I went on with the preparing..

"Making hot chocolate?" I heard him ask, while he looked down over my shoulder..

"Y-Yeah.." I stuttered and cleared my throat..

"Looks nice, can I have one to?" he asked and went to stand next to me with a sweet smile on his face..

"W-Well it was meant for Suzuno, but I can make some extra if you want?"

"Okay, I'll help you!" he said and did as he told.. he was helping me with the chocolate.

"I think Suzuno really misses Nagumo.." I started, because there came a awkward silence, and Hiroto was a good friend from Nagumo.. he should know what to do.

"Yeah I've talked to Nagumo yesterday, I noticed he missed her too!"

"Yeah and it's even Christmas, that's a special time for lovers to share!"

"So? Do you already have someone to share Christmas with?" he dared with a smile on his face.

"N-No.. well I have everyone here at Sun Garden right!" I smiled only in an attempt to hide a blush.. "Y-You?"

"Same as you!" he answered and then the chocolate was ready.. "Well let's join Suzuno at the fire!" Hiroto smiled as he took two cups in his hands and walked over to the living room.

He walked over to the depressed girl, who was still staring to the warm fire, while she covered her body with a blanket, I also noticed a tear in the corner of her eye, that sparkled because of the light that the fire send Suzuno's way..

"Here Suzuno! Makes you warm!" he handed her the chocolate with a cheerful smile, and she smiled in return. "Thanks Hiroto, where did you leave Reina?"

"I'm here!" I said while walking over to them.. "Is it tasty?"

"Yeah it's delicious!" she smiled.

"Hihi that's good!"I replied..

"Do you two also love this time of the year.." Hiroto asked..

I looked at Suzuno afraid of her answer, but somehow the smile stayed on her face..

"Yeah.." she simply replied..

"Well, it's all those lights everywhere, and the white snow that makes everything so magic and romantic, I just love the warm feeling, what about you guys?" Hiroto asked.

"It's indeed a magical time now!" Suzuno giggled..

Hiroto was right, there was standing a beautiful Christmas tree in de middle of the room, and lights lighted up the whole room, also outside was lighten up, and the snow truly made a magic appearance, it was one of those prefect Christmas nights that you see on TV. Most people where happy and of course couples and families were celebrating together...

Tomorrow was Christmas, and in Sun Garden normally everyone had to buy a little present that they lay under the tree, and then everyone could pick one random present, except the one you bought yourself. Hitomiko didn't had the money to buy presents for everyone, but because they are family they decided to do it this way..

But this year they decide to draw tickets with the name on the ticket for the one you have to buy presents, and Reina draw Suzuno, one of the hardest because Suzuno never wanted anything, and she never needed something, so she was totally hopeless, she had a great idea, but wasn't able to do it on her own, and she was thinking to ask Hiroto, but then first Suzuno had to leave.

"Neh Suzuno, I heard Hitomiko needs some help in the kitchen, she is baking cookies, and I think you are prefect to help her." I said, Suzuno looked at me, like she was telling me that I was lying..

"She is baking cookies now?"

"Y-Yeah.." I swallowed deep.

"Well I'll go ask if she needs my help then!" she said while standing up.. "Guess you wanna be alone?" she winked at me with a mean smirk on her face, and her eyes went from me to Hiroto and then back to me with a even bigger smirk, then she leaved the room, while my head started to heat up, because I knew what she was thinking..

"Reina, what's wrong your kinda red~..."

"I'M NOT!" I yelled, and then cleared my throat.. "Hiroto I wanna ask you something.."

"I'm all ear!" he smiled..

"Well it's about the presents, I need your help with it..I draw Suzuno, and I did something.."

"What did you do?" He asked because I paused for a moment..

"Well... I thought what could be her biggest dream right now, now what do you think that that is?" I asked him, he looked at me..

"I know!" he said..

"Well?.."

"Her biggest dream right now?... ?"

**SUZUNO'S POV:**

* * *

As I expected the kitchen was totally empty.. but I decided to let those two have their own privacy..

I still had to buy some presents, and I had a pretty good idea what I had to buy for him.. yeah who I draw? Well let's make that a secret shall we?

I put on my scarf and then my jacket, I also put on my gloves.. I must make sure I don't get sick right!

I walked outside, it softly snowed and the street was lighten up, there were street performances everywhere, playing Christmas songs, it really felt like I was walking right through a movie, Hiroto was right this is the most beautiful time of the year and I love it so much..

I must admit that I was really fed up that Nagumo wasn't here, but I learn how to deal with it after that whole year, he leaved today exact a year ago, and I felt a little low just yet, but I think I have to make the best out of it, and enjoy Christmas! I'll will talk to him over the cam anyway!

You know what they say... Shake up the happiness! And with that thought I walked further, looking for the perfect Christmas gift, for not one, but two special persons to me!

**CHRISTMAS EVE NORMAL POV:**

* * *

The Christmas songs were playing, everyone was wearing neat clothes and were wearing Christmas hats, and of course don't forget the happy smiles on all their faces..

They were all sitting in a circle.. and they already had give some presents..

Atsuishi had bought Netsuha a pair of new socks, which he was pretty happy about and Midorikawa had bought Clara a sweet dress, and that continues then it was Suzuno's turn..

"Well Suzuno, who did you draw?" Hitomiko asked, and all the heads turned her way..

"Well Hiroto can you please stand up?" she asked him, and without waiting for his answer she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his chair..

"I want you to stay here!" she said, and then walked over to Reina, she also grabbed her hand and placed her in front of Hiroto.

She walked back to her seat and grabbed a little pocket..then she walked back to the two standing in the middle of the circle.. while all eyes were following her curious..

Suzuno took a big red bow out of the pocket, she put the bow on top of Reina's head, and then wrapped a ribbon around her..

"W-What are you doing S-Suzuno?" Reina asked, and started to get confused while Hiroto's head turned redder than his hair..

"Well can't you tell!" she said and then took a few steps back.."TADAAAA Hiroto your present!" she said with a big smile.. Hiroto's head only turned redder, while Reina finally understood her meaning behind her getting packed in.."S-S-S-S-Suzuno!" she yelled..

"Oh wait, I forgot!" Suzuno said and grabbed a chair and put it besides them, she grabbed her pocket and went to stand on the chair.. no one saw what she was doing and after some seconds she put the chair away and stood in front of them again, with the most wicked smile possible..

"W-W-What are you laughing!?" Hiroto asked..

Suzuno only replied while pointing above them with her finger and trying to hold her giggle..

All eyes went to the sealing where a mistletoe was hanging right above Hiroto and Reina, who's heads reached a extreme fierce red colour..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed, except for Hiroto and Reina, who were still tomatoes and tried to avoid eye contact with each other while staring at the ground..

"Oh wait I still got something else!" she said, she walked over to a beautiful bouquet of red roses, and took them with her back to Hiroto..

"Here!"your choice what you do with it!" she whispered in his ear and walked giggling back to her chair.

"U-U-Uhm here!" he said shameful while handing over the bouquet to Reina, who was blushing more then was actually possible! They still were staring at the floor.

Hiroto looked hopeful at Suzuno, who made a gesture that he should kiss her.. they were changing glances to each other that looked like:

_Never Suzuno!_

_~.~.~_

_Oh come on dude, kiss her!_

_~.~.~_

_NOOO!_

_~.~.~_

_I know you want it!^^_

_~.~.~_

_So what!_

_~.~.~ _

"_DO IT!_

_~.~.~_

_OKAAAYYY what you want!_

Hiroto turned around to Reina again, he know this was a perfect change given to him, and that he should takes this to confess, but he was so freaking nervous, that he was literally about to pee in his pants!

"R-Reina, I need to tell you something!.." he started but he had never sounded so insecure before, it made Reina look up and their eyes crashed, but didn't leaved each other anymore..

"Y-Yeah?" so softly asked..

"I... I LOVE YOU!" he blurted out, what was really un-cool, but really cute!

Reina widened her eyes, while everyone was looking at the scene while gasping air, except for Suzuno who was enjoying this like a boss!

"I love you to Hiroto!" Reina said while she started to tear up, not because she was sad, but it was pure happiness..

Hiroto shocked, but then he grabbed both her hands in his and pushed her closer to him.

"May I?" he asked with a smile..

"Of course!" she replied, and then both leaned forward, what made their lips crash..

They were sharing a perfect kiss, on the prefect time, right under the mistletoe, while the Christmas music was playing along and the happy faces of their family around them, watching them sharing love..

Suzuno was happy for Reina, she couldn't get the smile of her face!

* * *

**That's it, and did you liked it^^**

**Do you already feel the Christmas spirit! Hihi, there will be one more chapter, and then you will see Suzuno present of course!**

**Well I hope I'll be able to update it before or on Christmas!**

**Pleaseeeee leave a review!**


	2. Reina's present

**Enjoy Minna ^^**

* * *

"Well Suzuno, that was an.. surprising gift, but it was a good one!" Hitomiko said smiling at everyone.. "Then it's you turn Reina, who did you draw!"

"Well I wanna let that a secret, because my present isn't ready yet, and I wanna safe it for last!"

"Okay then we'll go on with the rest. An it's your turn!"

...

...

"Pssst.." Reina heard, she looked next to her, and saw that Kii just 'pssst' her.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Who did you draw?"

"That's a secret!" Reina giggled..

"Moo, can you tell me what the present is then?"

"No, then I'll spoil the fun, hihi!"

"Then I just have to wait, I'm curious though!" Kii smiled, and then they paid attention to the rest again, that was almost at his end..

They had laughed a lot, and there were some nice gifts, they made a lot of fun, and they were happy to have memories like these, because they might not be a real family, but they need each other, and they are important for every one of them.

So after a hour of two, it was time for the.. last gift..

"Reina, is your present ready yet?" Hitomiko asked.

"Well we'll see!" she said and grabbed her laptop, she opened it and after a while she had it visible for the whole room.. she had her laptop connected to a project, so the whole room was able to see what she was doing..

"Okay there is one left from all of you, so if she is so nice to step forwards!" Reina giggled.. and she saw that Suzuno slowly got out of her chair, she was so not looking forward to this, Reina probably wanted her revenge for the embarrassing gift she involved her with.

"Suzuno here! You have to stand here!" she said and pointed at the spot in front of the cam..

Reina opened Skype and surge for a particular name.. Suzuno heart started to beat faster when she saw that she clicked on Nagumo's name and started to call..

She thought that Nagumo was celebrating Christmas with his own family, at least he told her, so this would be a failed present..

Suzuno sighed.. "Reina, he is celebrating Chris~.."

"Hey beautiful.." she heard that cut her off, her eyes immediately surge for the screen, where Nagumo's head was printed on.. "Why so shocked?" he giggled..

"Weren't you supposed to be celebrating Christmas?!" she asked him.. while everyone followed their conversation..

"Yeah and I'm doing it right now, I mean what is Christmas without my family!" he smiled.. "And what is Christmas without you Suzuno!"

Suzuno started to tear up a little, she was happy to talk to him on this special evening.. "I'm glad you still see us as family!" she said to him with a smile and tears in her face..

"Don't cry princess, I still got a surprise for you!" he said, and then Reina stepped forwards..

"Well Suzuno, Nagumo is your Christmas present, but of course you can Skype with him every day, so there is nothing special about that, that why I got him so far that he is going to sing a song for us!" she smiled..

Suzuno looked speechless at the screen.. "Hihi, a song Nagumo are you sure about that!"

"Sure, a song for my special girl, why not!?" he smiled and Suzuno blushed..

The music started to play, and Nagumo started to sing, and it didn't took long before everyone included Suzuno, Hiroto and Reina were singing along..

(**when everyone sings it's like this**, _and when only Nagumo sing it's like this_.)

**Shake up the Happiness  
Wake up the Happiness  
Shake up the happiness  
Its Christmas tiiiime**

_There's a story that I was told  
and I wanna tell the world before I get too old  
I don't remember it,  
so lets December it and reassemble it  
ooooh yeaaa...  
Once upon a time in a town like this  
a little girl made a great big wish  
to fill the world with happiness and  
be on Santa's magic liiist_

**Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
wake it up, wake up the happiness  
come on y'all  
Its Christmas tii-iiiime **

**Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
wake it up, wake up the happiness  
come on y'all  
Its Christmas tii-iiiime**

_At the same time miles away  
a little boy made a wish that day  
that the world would be okay  
if Santa Claus would hear him say_

_I got dreams and I got love  
I got my feet on the ground and  
a family above me  
Can ya send some happiness  
and my best to the people of the east and the west and  
maybe once in a while you'll  
give my grandma a reason to smile  
this the season to smile  
its cold but we'll be freezin in style_

_let me meet a girl one day  
who wants to spread some love this way_

we can let our souls run free  
and shaking up some happiness

**we'll shake it up, shake up the happiness  
wake it up, wake up the happiness  
come on y'all  
its Christmas tii-iiiime**

**we'll shake it up, shake up the happiness  
wake it up, wake up the happiness  
come on y'all  
its Christmas tii-iiiime**

Suddenly the screen became black, and the phone call ended.. but the song and the voice continued to sing.. it came from outside, and everyone turned around..

Suzuno was quite confused, the call had ended, the screen was out, but the voice remained singing, that meant one thing.. she immediately turned around to Reina, her eyes full of hope and happiness..

Reina was smiling and crying from happiness..

Suzuno's shoulders relaxed, and she stared at Reina.. was it true.. was it true what she was thinking..

_I know you're out there  
I hear your reindeer  
I see the snow where  
your boots have been  
I'm gonna show them  
someday we'll know then  
their love will grow there  
and they'll live again  
_

"Go get you boy!" Reina whispered..

Tears were streaming over Suzuno's cheeks.. she slowly walked to the front door, everyone followed her outside there she saw him... snowflakes made the image blurred, but she could clearly see who was at the end of the road near the gate, he had red hair with a tulip in the middle, gorgeous golden eyes, and a blue gift in his hands..

"Happy Christmas my dear!" she heard him say.. Suzuno's arms hung limp next to her, her heart was beating too fast, and tear were rushing down her face, straight towards to the ground.. she was stunned.. staring at the boy near the gate..

Then she started running, Nagumo started to run to and when they reached, Suzuno literally jumped in his arms, as then turned around a couple of times while hugging each other.. then they slowly sank to the ground but remained cuddling..

Both of them cried on each other's shoulder.. "I'm so in love with you, Suzuno I missed you so terribly much!" Nagumo sobbed..

"Nagumo.. I never want you to leave anymore, you're too important to me, I missed everything, your hug, you lips, I missed all of you!" she continued crying on his chest as his arms pulled her in a closer embrace.

Nagumo lifted Suzuno's chin what made her teal eyes crash his golden ones. "But I'm finally here now!" he smiled still with tears in his eyes, and he wiped hers away..

"Here, a Christmas gift from me!" he said and handed her the blue package..

"Nagumo, you are everything I need for Christmas!" she said while she accepted the package, she slowly opened it, there were two necklaces in it, and they formed a heart together.. on one side Nagumo's name was engraved and on the other Suzuno's name..

Nagumo got his name out of the package and put it on around Suzuno's neck.. "Now I will always be with you, where ever I am!"

"You already were sweetie, I always carry you on in my heart!" Suzuno smiled..Nagumo smiled in return and lay a hand on her cheek.. "You are so sweet and beautiful!" he said what made Suzuno blush.

"O-Oh Nagumo, I send your present already to your home.." she said disappointed.. "Now I have nothing for you.."

"Well I know what you can give me.."

"What?"

"Kiss me!" he smiled..

Suzuno smiled back, this was the moment were she craved so long for.. his soft and warm lips along hers.. Nagumo and Suzuno both leaned in and then their lips crashed again after exact a year and one day ago... they shared the perfect passionate kiss, their tongue danced, and it felt like firework, so romantic, so full of love..

Hiroto had hit an arm around Reina, they were so happy for them.. they couldn't hold their tears anymore just like the rest of Sun Garden..

A year had passed since they last saw Nagumo, their brother, their best friends.. they were about to run up to him and give him a hug, but the happy eyes of Suzuno and Nagumo made them even more happy..

"Minna, let's all go inside, and drink some hot chocolate to warm up, Nagumo I think you can use some after that long trip!" Hitomiko smiled..

Nagumo stood up and offered Suzuno a hand.. he helped her up, but she wasn't even on her feet's yet, or he lifted her up and carried her bridal style..

He raced inside with her, both with big smiles on their face..

Everyone talked with Nagumo and enjoyed their hot chocolate.. Nagumo was staying for a week, and already had made plans.. They enjoyed the rest of the Christmas days together in Sun Gardem, and after that he and Hiroto had secretly reserved a hotel, for them and the two girls they love..

...

...

...

"Reina?" Suzuno said, Reina was sitting at the fire, Nagumo and Hiroto were talking together, and she decided to company her friend..

"Thank you soooo much, you are truly my best friend ever!" she said and gave the blue-haired girl a big hug.. Reina returned the hug and said: "Thank you to, because of you, I'm finally dating Hiroto!" she said..

Then the two boys joined them, the girl sat down on their laps and the boys wrapped their arms around them..

"Minna, with all of us!" An announced and held her glass in the air.. everyone grabbed their glasses included the four on the ground and then they all held them in the air while screaming:

~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

"HAPPY CHRISTMAAAASSSS!"

~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

* * *

**That's it hihi :3**

**Reviews?^^**

**Well just wanna say one thing:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DEAR READERS, LET YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR!^^**


End file.
